


Fuse

by Angeliise



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliise/pseuds/Angeliise
Summary: To love someone is to connect. But if our elements were to fuse, would that point towards something else?Something that only soulmates could do.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Fuse

_ To love someone is to connect. But if our elements were to fuse, would that point towards something else?  _

_ Something that only soulmates could do. _

  
  


She had wanted to stay longer because of the spark that stirred in her core when her hands were in his. It was a warm sensation, bright. But it was not ovKatara sighed into the chill night as the stars illuminated her world. Fusion, huh? Was that even possible? To fuse with another person’s element without hurting each other. She wondered what it would look like, what it would feel like. Her head turned to where her tent was, where she knew Zuko was sleeping. A smile formed on her face. 

He had helped her track her mother’s killer and she couldn’t sleep. Not because of the killer but because of the story Zuko had told her on the way home. An old tale about two benders who once fused their elements together and watched as “the magic unfolded”. He said that they fused by joining hands but he drifted into a deep sleep before he could finish. 

_ “You want to head back to the camp? They must be worried.”  _

_ “I want to stay a little longer.”  _

Katara starred at the palm that had held his hand. “Magic, huh?” 

“What are you doing out here, aren’t you cold?” 

She turned her head to Zuko who was walking from the tent over to her. He sat next to her body that was laying down. “I can’t sleep.” 

Katara suppressed a chuckle from the worry in his eyes. “Is it your mother’s killer? If it is I- we-” 

“Zuko?” She rose and adjusted herself so she sat on her heels while facing him. She stretched her arm, with her palm between them. 

“Can we try?”  _ To fuse _ , she wanted to add but was too nervous to. 

Zuko’s heart nearly stopped. He knew what she wanted to do, what she had deliberately left out. She wanted to- 

“Fuse?” He said in a low yet unsure tone. If he was right, he remembered the bit he didn’t have time to say because he fell asleep. The two benders were soulmates. By the nature of their elements, they were bound together which allowed them to fuse. It’s a myth based on the elements that go well together. Air and fire. Water and earth. Fire and… 

Looking at Katara he thought,  _ water _ . 

Zuko gulped before slowly lifting his hand so that his palm lightly pressed against hers. He didn’t feel any- a wave of energy flowed through his arm and washed over his mind. And in that moment, all he could hear was the rapid beating of a heart. Not his, he knew. Hers. The butterflies roaming in her stomach were now invading his as a blue and red mist covered their adjoined hands. 

Zuko could sense the nervosity in her. He could- 

_ “I want to stay a little longer.”  _

The image of Katara on his laps, leaning against his chest while her fingers were combed in his hands, flashed in his mind. She had wanted to stay longer because of that feeling. That feeling he now felt throughout his entire being. 

He could tell what she was feeling, what she had been feeling about him all this time. From her worries to her joys to her… desires. He felt a warm blush run across his cheeks. The time she had held his arm until they landed. The time she would nudge herself closer to him. He had thought that it was only a result of her dreams but she was actively moving closer to him while sleeping. 

Katara saw the blush paint Zuko’s face and she wanted to kiss each of his cheeks. A passionate fire had erupted in her core and in the start had felt overwhelming until she could feel it circling along her own wave. She was nervous. Her heart was pounding and the butterflies were running wild but those were miniscule in comparison to their elements fusing within her.

For every second that past, Katara would lose a tiny bit of her to the golden eyes that stared into her soul. Her mind. And she let it. She let him see into her heart and what she felt for him for she… wanted him to. She wanted him to know what she felt for him and how those feelings had grown to immeasurable levels that all she wanted to do now was to-

All her memories of him. From the time she stood against the pillar, wishing he was there to being caught by Toph for wanting to find him. She had wanted to find him. It hadn’t been an accident. Neither had Katara pouring more stew for him been a subconscious decision. She had done all those things for him because… she wanted to. She had wanted to do so because she… she-!

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but instead felt soft lips upon his. And just like that, her wave crashed into his elemental core, wringing around his fire as though she wanted to devour his entire being. So passionately. 

The moonlight was rising high above them as Zuko leaned into the kiss. Zuko could feel the fire in him wanting to run amok on the beach, it wanted to be unleashed. But Zuko calmed it, for he wanted to unleash his entirety into Katara as she did to him. As the kiss deepened, Zuko felt a pair of gentle arms circle around his neck. His hands made their way to her waist, pulling her closer. 

As the air in the two benders were running out they pulled away. Not without Zuko nibbling her lower lip as if to curse his lungs for lasting this long. “Zuko.” She sounded. 

“Katara.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Katara.” He whispered again, brushing his lips against her forehead. 

“Katara.” Was the only thing he could say as he buried himself in her neck, nuzzling and kissing her. 

“Oh, Zuko.” Katara sighed, rubbing her face against his chest. 

After a moment of absolving in each other’s embrace, Katara looked up to find a smiling Zuko. “Do you want to go-” 

Zuko kissed her. “No,” he kissed her again this time deeper, “I want to stay a little longer.” And with that he pounced on her lips, ravishing in the sounds that escaped her lips. 


End file.
